The Sea Is A Cruel Mistress
by FaraohJessyVandaloreI
Summary: This story is about 3 guys : Moseby, Marcus and Woody. The 3 guys without a lovelife, now get 1! The ship enters International Waters, now these 3 guys team up to get what they want : A hot night with either Zack or Cody, or both. this is not a love story. But its not rated M for nothing. Dont like it, then dont read it. Warning Gay contents. have fun. CodyxMarcus, ZackxMoseby, Etc
1. The Plan

The Sea Is A Cruel Mistress

* * *

Hello Everyone Many were waiting for this story, so i finally finished it after a few weeks of work.  
Now just to warn you, this story is not really about love, just pleasure.  
At the end there is some signs towards love, but this is purely about Marcus, Woody and Moseby trying to spend the night with one or both of the twins.  
So there is also forced sex, if its not your thing, then dont read it. The rest have fun.

Oh and to make sure it cant be removed : I do not own the rights to the Suite Life on Deck, and all of this is pure fiction.  
And i never got English in school so if my writing has flaws, just ignore them. I think its still good.  
Now enjoy this Vandalorian Production of : The Sea Is A Cruel Mistress

Now our story can begin.

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Plan.

(Our story takes us to the SS Tipton sailing towards the open oceaan from America to Europe.  
It wass already late and most of the gang were already asleep.  
Except for...)

Marcus wass slowly sneaking behind the counter of the juicebar on the upperdeck.  
He knew that Zack and Maya had a date tonight, he loved to sneak up on them and to watch as they got it on.  
And yes , just like always, the couple wass there having 'fun'.Zack and Maya were in the Jacuzzi both in just there underwear. He wass just in time.  
Marcus loved to see Zack make his moves on Maya.

A few weeks ago Marcus did discover that he wass bisexual, but he dindt had any experience with a guy yet.  
But watching Maya on Zacks lap like that and her legs around his waist... Man he wass so jealous of her. Wass he in love with Zack ? No not really , but well ...Marcus wass Horney as hell. And hungerly wanted a guy to try on. Zack wass in his eyes just the hottest guy on the ship.  
The way Zack kissed Maya always with passion and how he moaned as she rided on his lap, so hot to see.  
Sure he had a stupid macho but he dindt wanne date Zack, just play with him. And Cody ... Well in his ultimate fantasy, he would do both.

Marcus jumped up as he heard footsteps behind him. "Ahhh ! Woody what the hell are you doing here at night ?!"

Woody : "Shhh you want Zack to hear us ?!"

Marcus : "How do you know Zack is here ?"

Woody : "I easedropped on them during class, Cody wass right, you can learn usefull things in class." Woody tried to lean over Marcus his head, to see how Zack laid his head on the edge of the tub as Maya rubbed against his crotch. As he saw this, Woody's hand started to rub over his own crotch.

Marcus : "Dude ! Are you getting horney over Zack?"

Woody : "Pffff no ... I wass looking at Maya!"

Marcus : "Yeah right, you only look at Maya when she serves the food,... and even then you look at the food."

Woody sighed "Fine ! Ive got the hots for Zack okay ? There, go ahead and laugh."

Marcus : "Youre in love with Zack ?"

Woody : "With that pig ? No way , its just that well...I am a teenager, you have to experiment right? Besides look at him. Man i keep thinking of how big he is down...  
Heey but your here to, whats your excuse ?!"

Marcus : "Fine me to, i wanne ride on him to."

Woody : "You wanne have sex with him? Cool! I just wanned to suck him. Everytime i see Maya suck him, i cant help wondering how it would taste like."

Marcus : "Ever wondered if Cody and Zack taste the same ?"

Woody : "Good question , it sucks that i dont share a room with Cody anymore. I always watched as he took a shower." Yeah the ship now had a facelift, everyone got new rooms.  
Marcus his room was right between the twins, but Woody wass on the other side. Poor Woody.

Marcus : "Well i hope you enjoyed that because theres no way we can ever get either one of them to do what we want."

Woody : "Yeah , so you really wanne fuck Zack?"

Marcus : "No Woodster , i wanne take Cody and BE taken by Zack. Zack is a macho guy, they hate to be at the bottom. Plus i dont think Zack could handel that, getting taken by a guy ? Must be his worst nightmare."

Moseby : "You really think so?"

Marcus and Woody both jumped up as they saw they were caught by Mr Moseby.

Marcus : "Mr Moseby ..We can explain why were not in our rooms."

Woody : "No we cant, were busted."

Marcus : "DUDE !"

Moseby : "Take it easy boys, i dindt came here to bust you guys. But to bust Zack! Every week its the same thing , i tell him to stay out the jacuzzi when its closed,  
but noooooo. That devilchid is gonna cost me my job. You have no idea how mutch i wanne take revenge on him boys, he ruines my life here. I wanne hurt him so bad i could just.."

Marcus : "Take it easy mister Moseby. your face is turning red again , like when Zack broke Mister Tiptons favorite miniature ship and you had to pay a new one."

Woody : "Yeah or when he shrinked your uniform on the day Mr Tipton came on inspection and you had to whear Miss Tutweilers clothes."

Moseby : "Thats it, im gonna kill him !"

Marcus : "Wow Mr Moseby , calm down." As Marcus prevented Mosebey to go and strangle Zack , he just got realised something."Hey guys you know... I think we can help eachother here."

Moseby : "Good idea Marcus ! Wanne hold Zack while a strangle him ?"

Marcus : "Yeahhh... I mean no ! Look we all want something from Zack correct ?"

Both of them "Yeah"

Marcus : "Well then why dont we join forces? Look its very simple, we just kidnap Zack and then we can all do what we want. i can have sex with him , Woody can blow him and Mr Moseby can... hurt him i guess, but not kill him, you understand that... that would be wrong right Mister Moseby?" As if talking to a child.

Moseby : "Offcourse i know that ! I was only kidding , i dont wanne hurt Zack"

Maya : "Mmm Zack i love this champagne"

Zack : "I knew you would, i found it in mister Moseby's room. It had a big tag on it """Save for Mister Tiptons Birthday""" but thats still far away, enough time for him to buy a new one."

Moseby : "He's drinking Mister Tiptons expensive champagne ?! Okay boys im in! When can i torture that moneysucking leech ?!"

Marcus : "Temper temper Mr Moseby, now at the end of the week there's a party at the the skydeck, Zack really wants to go."

Woody : "So ?"

Marcus : "Well we have to keep Maya occupied, so Mr Moseby dont give her a day off this week, when Zack is alone he drinks more.  
Then when he go's back to his room al drunk and probably heavy on food, we strike, we take him to a free room and we do our thing. What do you think?"

woody : "Isnt that against the law?"

Marcus : "Oh please the guy will probably pass out in the middle of it all. Afterwords we simply take him to his room and we will blame it on his heavy drinking cause his girl had to work."

Woody : "But still ... you know me , i feel guilty"

Moseby : "Maybe thats not necesary Woody, i checked our shippingroute. tomorowmorning until the end of the week, we wil be sailing in International Waters."

Marcus : "Awesome !"

Woody : "Yeah... Why ?"

Marcus : "Hello ! There are no laws within International Waters! We could do the plan and not a break the law cause... there is none."

Woody : "I think i can life with that."

Marcus : "Okay then its on. We will meet on the evening of the party in Moseby's office."


	2. Marcus gets a Taste

Chapter 2 : Marcus gets a taste.

* * *

Okay the plan was set, in a couple of days it would happen, but Marcus had something else on his mind to : Cody!

He wanted to be taken by Zack, he couldn't deny that.  
But he had have a relationship with London a year ago and he liked sex with her to, Mostly because he wass on top.  
Somehow he just could not imagine to be on top off macho Zack. But cute little Cody filled that fantasy perfect.  
But he was together with Bailey so how... oh well, he saw Zack and Maya going towards Zacks room. Showtime!

Marcus rushed to his room , he wass so happy to have his room exactly between Zack and Cody's rooms.  
As Marcus entert his room, he could hear a soft moan from Zack's room.  
When Marcus first started to notice he had the hots for both guys , he had drilled a peephole on both walls to spy on the twins.

Marcus : 'Man i need help.' Marcus sighed, somehow he knew what he did wass wrong and bad.

Maya : "Mmmm Zack you taste great baby."

Marcus : "Okay so im sick, i dont care !" Marcus quickly tried to look through the small hole, but once again Maya's head blocked the view.  
Even with those holes , he had not seen any of the twins naked.

Zack : "Okay Baby , time for the Zack-Attack" Zack putted himself between Maya's legs and putted his member inside here. Unfortunatly Marcus only saw Zacks behind and not the frontview.

Maya : "Oh yeah baby , give it to me." Maya moaned, as Zack thrusted deep inside his girlfriend.

Marcus : 'Yeah wright, he should be giving it to me! Instead of that bitch!' Marcus putted his hand on his erected groan. This show wass the ultimate insentive for his member to instantly go big. Then he heard Cody entering his room so he raced to the other wall.

Cody : "Pff what a day , i hate that stupid towel job. Especially when a fat woman godzillas towards you and askes for a big towel. I hate to sew 4 towels together for 1 large woman. Oh well finally alone and still an hour before my next shift." Cody's shirt was a little sweaty so he grabbed a new one.

For Marcus this wass one of the best moments on his 'Cody' wall. To see how he gentley took of his shirt, revealing that slender upper body and to see that slender V-shape above his pants going down to his groanarea. It kinda captures your attention. Yet Marcus dindt jerk off, he wanted to save as mutch as he could for Cody and Zack.  
He would succeed , oh yeah thats for sure!

* * *

Cody : "Zack ?! Open up, we need to talk."

Zack : "Cody ? Dude Maya just left , im kinde tired if you know what im saying?"

Cody : "Okay thats to mutch info. Dude i really need to talk to you."

Zack : "Fine get in." Cody quickly went into Zacks room , as he looked serieusly to Zack. "So whats up ?"

Cody : "Okay i know this will sound crazy. I think Marcus is spying on me."

Zack : "Your right about that."

Cody : "You think ?!"

Zack : "Yes , about you sounding cazy that is ! Why would Marcus spy on you ?"

Cody : "I dont know, but when i laid down on my bed , i saw this sparkle on the wall and when i came closer i saw a small hole."

zack : "Oh you mean like this one ?" Zack went across the room , right next to his mirror to show Cody a small hole. "Thats just for airconditioning Codes,  
you know for a good flow of air."

Cody : "What ?! Who made you believe that ?"

Zack : "Marcus."

Cody : "And just like Miss Tutweiler im gonna say to you : Think, you Idiote !"

Zack : "He's spying on us !" After some have thinking, Zack realised it to.

Cody : "Give him a price."

Zack : "Lets go kick his ass!"

Cody : "No Zack ! Marcus is our friend, im sure he has a perfect reason for this ... situation. Come on lets go see him."

* * *

Cody : "Marcus ? Its Cody and Zack, could we talk to you for a sec ?"

As soon as Marcus heard Cody's voice he rushed into his bathroom. "Just a minute guys , be right there." He coudnt really open the door with his hardend member.  
So instead of a full cold shower, he ran ice cold water over his hands and feet. Cold as hell but it worked , his member went back in his pants.  
Yet Marcus now started to realise he could be in trouble...

Marcus : "Hey guys , whats up ?"

Cody : "Marcus, could we come in ? We have a question for you."

Marcus : "Sure i guess, come on in, ...anything wrong ?"

Cody : "Marcus there's not an easy way to say this with you being our friend and all... and for those good things you did for me and Zack, and ..."

Zack : "Sorry Codes i have a life to get on with so ... Marcus are you spying on me and Cody ? Cause i found out those holes in our walls are made by you !"

Cody looked towards Zack with a sarcastic look "Yeah only a genius would realise that... So why are you doing that Marcus ?"

Marcus wass in big trouble, he saw Zack looking anoyed at him. His best card wass to act towards Cody. And suddenly he saw a way.

Marcus : "Look i know you guys are probably mad at me now... but i discoverd something last week and its making my life alotte more difficult."

Cody : "Well you can tell us Marcus."

Marcus : "Well i found out im actually bisexual."

Both guys were surprised, Marcus did date London not a month ago. Cody wass kinda happy that Marcus told this , Zack on the other hand wass scared that Marcus had a crush on him.

Zack : "So... What? You wanne fuck me or something ? Cause i'd rather die then..."

Marcus : "No no no , see thats why i dindt wanned to tell you guys , because of this way of reactions. Its just that these feelings are new to me.  
And im not that sure that i am bisexual , so i wanned to see if guys turned me on..."

Cody : "So thats why spy on us ? To see if guys turn you on? Not sure o believe that."

Marcus : "I dont expect you to Cody. But its difficult, im curious about many things, but trying things with a guys is dangerous because he could tell everyone i do things like that with guys you know. And if it turns out that i dont like it... than those story's would come to haunt me you know? Thats why i look, to discover if i would like it or not."

Cody : "Well maybe we can help ? Right Zack ?"

Zack : "Cody ! Please tell me that your not gonna say what i think your gonna say."

Cody : "Marcus i guess since we are friends, me and Zack could cut you some slack and give you a little experience. Just between friends so nobody will ever know."

Marcus : 'Man i maybe gonna get lucky before the big plan!' "What do you mean with "a little experience" ?"

Zack : "Cody , you and me ! talk right now !" Zack grabbed Cody by his arm and dragged him towards the door."Listen closely bro ! NO no no no no ! Never !"

Cody : "Oh come on Zack ! he's our friend !"

Zack : "I dont care ! I dont do that kind of stuff !"

Cody : "Fine ! Then we must go for plan B."

Zack : "I love it already. Whats plan B ?"

cody : "That Marcus will continue to spy on us and probably jerks of while you and Maya have sex."

Zacks right eye started to flinche as he could almost picture that infront of him. "fine ! lets do youre thing then ! But if anyone gets word of this im gonna..."

cody : "Yeah yeah yeah. Now come on"

Both guys walked towards Marcus, realising that if they want Marcus to stop spying on them ,they would have to find a way for Marcus to be satisfied without spying on them. So...

Cody : "Thats the deal Marcus. You can give both of us a blowjob and we..."

Zack : "YOU !"

Cody : "Fine ! and I'LL give you one back. If you promise not to use those peepholes ever again. Deal ?"

Marcus : 'Oh man , this my lucky day! And to think that i thought those holes were a bad idea.' "Well i gues i can life with that."

"Fine Cody goes first" The macho blond pushed his brother towards Marcus as he himself placed himself on Marcus his bed.

Cody : "Youre an ass Zack!"

Cody took a deep breath and with his trademark smile looked at Marcus giving him the signal that he could do as he pleased.  
Marcus sat down on his knees , placing himself before Cody's crotch. As Marcus moved the palm of his righthand over it, Cody laid his head back with closed eyes.  
Probably trying to fantasy's about Bailey or something. Zack was watching how Marcus tried to rub against his brothers crotch in an atempt to make him hard.  
Knowing that this would not work on him (at least not when a guy would do it) Zack placed his righthand on his crotch and storted to rub it. 'The sooner i get horny, the sooner this will be over.' Was al Zack could think about.

Marcus saw how Zack did this. It was impossible not to notice how a big buldge was shown in his crotch area. He couldn't wait to get in that guy's pants.  
But... first things first, and Cody was first. Yet cody wasnt as sexually active like Zack so it would take time... Time that Zack dindt have.

Zack : "Yoh Marcus !" Zack jumped of the bed and stepped behind his brother. "Dont wanne interfear here but i do have a life to get on with and this guy is like the coffeemachine upstairs, it takes a long time to get hot. So we push the secret button." Zack removed a piece of Cody's hair behind his ear, then placed his lips just behind Cody's ears.

Cody : "Zack ! Stop it. How do you know..."

Zack : "Please, Bailey tells everything to Maya."

It was working. Marcus could feel how Cody's member was getting bigger and mutch harder. Even a slight moan escaped from Cody's lips.

After sucking behind Cody's ear for like 2 minutes, Zack jumped back on the bed and got back to his 'business'. "So there you go Marcus , one horney little brother, now just suck the guy already so we can go!"

Cody stood there almost paralyzed "Zack ! I Hate You ! How could you have done ..." Cody suddenly stopped as he could feel Marcus unzipping his pants , to reveal Cody's tight boxers and a pretty clear hardend member dying underneath the piece of clothing.

Marcus : 'finally, time to see if its as good as i dreamed it would be.'

Slowly Marcus pushed down Cody's shorts, a nice member was revealed to him as it jumped back up , finally free from the clothing.  
Marcus was pretty impressed, it was a nice size, even slightly bigger then he had imagined.  
As he placed his hands at the end of Cody's member , he slowly leaned in to kiss the tip.  
Cody's face was staring at the cealing again as he could feel those dark lips on his member.

Cody : "Hurry Marcus."

Zack : "Yeah Marcus, I think i made him to horny"

Cody : "Get that smirk of your face!"

Zack : "Dude your eyes are closed, how can you.."

Cody : "I Know You !"

Marcus obeyd to the blonds wish and took Cody fully in his mouth releasing a delicious moan from Cody.  
Marcus finally got the taste of his first guy, he feld like the happyest guy on Earth.  
Now he wanted the get a full load of Cody's stuf in his mouth. So Marcus fastend up the paste.  
As he played with the tip of Cody's member with his tongue, he could see how Cody's breathing became mutch heavyer.  
It wouldn't take long now, so he wanted to take a little advantedge of the situation , by placing his hands on Cody's now exposed soft hips.  
Now he could really fasten up the paste. By moving Cody's hips along as well, Marcus got what he wanted. A flow of nice hot cume entered his mouth.  
Marcus swallowed it all and tried to remember the delicious taste to compare it later.

Marcus : "Thanks Cody, i really liked it." Cody wass stil breathing heavely from this 'intense' blowjob. "You okay ?"

Cody : "I'm fine. Thats just because ZACK sucked behind my ear ! I'm really sensitive there."

Zack : "Hey be mad at your GF. She blabed it to everybody. Aime that anger to her , not me."

Cody : "Ohw just shut up. Besides you have the same reaction when somebody bites or pinches your niples."

Zack : "Dude ! I told you that in confidence ! Besides its only sensitive when Maya does that to me."

Cody leaned towards Marcus as he putted his pants back up and said to him. "Yeah. Because only she is allowed to touche him there"

Zack : "Yeah thats right! So Marcus dont even dare to put your hands there. As a matter of fact if your hands touche anything but my thing then i'll smack you so hard even your name will be swollen !"

Marcus : "Yeah yeah i know." Marcus sat down on the bed. placing his feet on the ground, but with his upperbody he leaned towards Zack's hands who where enjoying themselfs.  
Now it was his turn. Marcus again moved his hands over the already hardend crotch area. "Your turn Zack."

Zack : "Dude just do it! I dont like to feel a dude's hands overthere or i will go soft."

Marcus : "Fine!" Marcus unzipped the thin piece of clothing , revealing a big and loose red boxershort. 'Zack in a red boxer ? Never imagend that, yet very sexy.'

Zack closed his eyes , thinking about Maya , while Marcus unbuttond the smal buttons on Zacks boxers and pulled Zack's big member out.  
Marcus his eyes just popped open, Zack was bigger then Cody, at least a full inch, maybe even more.  
Finally he would get a taste of Zack himself.

Zack : "Dude ! Just do it already, something tells me you have seen it enough already."

Actually Maya always blocked Marcus his view, so it wass the first time he saw it. But the big mouth over here was right! 'Time for action!'  
Marcus pushed Zacks member fully in his mouth, almost ending up doing a deepthroat, trying to fully take it in.  
Now with being so focused with Zack, he dindt even realise that Cody started to take a hold of Marcus his own member.  
He quickly looked at Cody as he saw, how his own member made contact with those soft pink lips. 'Can that guy get any cuter ?'

Zack : "Yoh Marcus! Focus!"

Marcus : 'You can be glad that your hot, you dick !' But Marcus none the less continued sucking the macho blond.

Marcus could feel that he almost reached breakingpoint himself, Cody really went for it.  
But this would mean that Zack must cume soon to, so Marcus wrapped his hands around Zacks big thing and started to suck and jerk him of at the same time.

Zack : "Dude, not so faaaast ... Oh man !" Zack released a full load of his hot stuf in Marcus his mouth, it only just fitted inside, yet small drops did run over Marcus his lips.  
When he looked down he saw Cody covert in his own cume. both guys came at the exact same time. Cody cleaned his face with some tichous, as Zack buttend up his pants.  
And Marcus ? Well he almost chocked in Zacks little gift, but it was great. Cody's was nice , but Zacks tasted just a little different.

Cody : "So Marcus ... You happy ?"

Zack : "He better ! I am not doing this again ! Ever again ! Come on Cody we have to go to the topdeck."

Cody looked at his watch to see that there shift would start in 5 minutes.

Cody : "Wow okay, right behind you."

Zack ran out the room as Cody threw away the tichous he used. "Sorry Marcus we gotta go, but... did you like it? I mean ... was it okay ?"

Marcus : "It wass great Cody. I would have wished that Zack would have bin a little nicer thow."

Cody : "Yeah... dont take it personal. He is just so used to be 'the guy in charge' when it comes to this kind of stuff you know. wel i gotta go , see you later."

Marcus laid back on his bed.  
As he explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue , he tasted the aftertaste of Zack's cume.  
'Man its so good! cant wait for that guy to top me. But first you Cody, I'll have you in this bed , One way or another but it shall happen, mark my words!'

* * *

More Soon.


	3. Sneaky Woody

Chapter 3 : Sneaky Woody

* * *

Marcus got very lucky , being able to give both twins a blowjob.  
He had already told Moseby and Woody about it. Moseby was proud , but Woody was kinda jealous.  
Now woody would have to find a different way to give both guys a blowjob as well.  
Doing the same thing as Marcus could rise suspision.

Woody had bin thinking about it all day and then he had it.  
tonight was his weekly videogamenight with Zack, and this time it wass in Zack's room.  
Once in there he would find a way, and Moseby had to keep both girls occupied the rest of the week so there's no way that Maya would be there to.  
Both Bailey and Maya worked as waitresses in the ship's Lounge, Moseby made sure that this week they both had busy shifts.

with that in mind, Woody went to his room to get ready, tonight would be his night.

Woody stood in front of Zack's room with his game. Ready for his try with Zack.  
As he knocked, Zack opend the door. To make things even better, Zack was wearing just his sleepingshirt and those hot red boxers Marcus told about.  
Only one word could be used here : Yummie !

Zack : "Hey Woodster ! Come on in. If you have the game, i have the food."

woody : "Oehhh popcorn !"

Zack : "Dude, leave some for me ! So what game are we doing tonight ?"

Woody : "Here you go." Woody pushed the game in Zacks hands to put it in the TV.

Zack : "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone ? Dude seriously ? I played that game when i wass 10 ! And its only a 1 Player type of game."

Woody : "So ? Its my turn to pick and i pick this game. You just sit and cheer me on."

zack : "Wauw i'll try not to sound to excited! Please try to get to the next level before the sun rises."

After hearing Zack's sarcassem, Woody started up the game , as Zack laid back on his bed.  
He placed his head on the footend of his bed, while resting his head on his shoulders.  
Knowing that without his help, Woody would take a loooooong time to finish this game.

Woody : "See Zack i reached level 2 only in just... well apparently 30 min , but it feld like only 25 right Zack ? Zack ?"

And yes Zack fell a sleep.  
Woody quickly paused the game and moved towards the bed.  
Looking at Zack, he wass so adorable when hes sleeping.

Woody : 'Okay first to be sure he's vast a sleep.' "Zack !?" Zack dindt respond , he clearly fell a sleep some time ago.

This was the situation Woody was hoping for.

Now he slowly grabbed Zacks arm and gently turned zack on his back on the bed.  
Now Woody could clearly inspect the blond twink.

'Wauw who would ever think that this loud mouthe would look so cute when asleep.'

With that in mind , Woody started his fantasy.  
Moving his fingers over Zacks pouted lips , moving south over his chin and chest.  
For sutch a rough kind off guy, he feld really soft, almost kinda silky skinned.

But Woody wasnt like Marcus , he just wanted 1 thing and that was right infront of him.  
In these red coloured shorts wass Zacks delicious looking buddy and Woody wanted it sooo badly.  
Like usually Zack's member was throbbing in a slight erection, he wass probably dreaming of Maya again.

Woody lowerd Zacks pants to find the large thing popping out.  
He moved his fingers around the throbbing member, he started to wetten his lips for the upcomming taste.  
Woody licked the tip of Zacks member , even tasting some pre-cume already.

'Even better then i thought'  
Woody completly lost control over his lips , he sucked Zack so hard that the sleeping teenager even started to slightly sigh and moan.  
You could see how Zack's body wass getting very hot and excited.  
Woody could almost feel how Zacks load was building up inside , almost ready to fill his mouth.

Zack : "Mmmmm"

Woody suddenly stopped as he heard Zack moan very clearly this time.

Zack : "Mmmm yeah baby"

woody couldn't resist and moved towards Zacks ears, and started to whisper.

Woody : "You like it Baby?"

Zack : "Mmmm"

Woody : "Say my name."

Zack : "Mmmm yeah Maya"

Woody : "Well almost right..."

Maya : "Zack ?! Open up its Maya"

Suddenly Maya wass knocking on the door.  
Woody started to panic , he wass so close , if he huried he could quickly make Zack cume.  
But that stupid girl would wake him up for sure !

Knowing that he would get another shot at it with 'The big plan',  
he decided to raise Zacks shorts and moved as fast as possible to his game and pressed 'play'. Just in time.

Maya : "Zack ?! Sweety ?"

Zacks eyes opend wide as he heard his girlfriend at the door and rushed towards it.

Zack : "Hey there sweet thing." Placing an arm around her waist and kissing her softly on the lips. "Ive missed you."

Maya looked down and saw Zacks erection.

Maya : "Euhm yeah , i can see that."

Zack : "Wow how did that happen ? Must have bin dreaming about you Sweety."

Maya : "I hope so for your case." she said with here typical girlysmile. "Hey Woody."

Woody : "Hey."

Maya : "Is he mad at me ?"

Zack : "What ? No. He's just in his Game Mode , completly oblivious of his surroundings."

Woody : 'Yeah right, you just got a blowjob in your sleep and now i am oblivious ? Stupid Maya stealing my moment!'

Zack : "I thought you had to work ?"

Maya : "Yeah but i snucked out, Bailey's doing both shifts now. So you wanne go to my room ?"

Zack : "Sure let me get my pants on"

Maya : "No need for..." Zack could almost read Maya's eyes and with here divious smile , he grabbed some shoes and took her to her room. "Bye Woodster , you can let yourself out."

Woody : "That stupid bitch ! Cant believe it that she could sneak out right under Moseby's nose..." Woody wass seriously pissed off.  
But come to think of it, if Maya could sneak out , that means Bailey's working a double shift. "Lets see what Cody's doing."


	4. Woody's Moment

Chapter 4 : Woody's Moment

* * *

As Woody walked towards Cody's room , he saw Marcus his door standing open.  
Woody knew that Marcus had peepholes, but he was planning to close them after he made that deal with the twins.

Woody : 'Oh please let him be as lazy as he looks.'

woody stepped in the room , hoping that Marcus had not closed them yet. "Marcus ? You home ?"

Not a sound , this was Woody's chance. The holes were very visseble , he probably went out to get something to close them up.

Woody : "Okay lets see if Cody's home." Slowly Woody moved towards the hole and saw Cody in his room, he just settled down on his bed and holding his phone.

Cody wass calling with Bailey, he was about the hear that she couldn't make it tonight.

Cody : "What ? Why would you do Maya's shift? But i was hoping for a romantic night." Cody sighted as Bailey said how she was feeling sorry for Maya.  
"But Bailey i havent seen you for a long time to." "I dont care that Zack was horny ! What about me ?" Cody started to blush. "Yeah... ofcourse i want you to spent the night with me. I was hoping tonight." "No its okay Bailey i understand." Bailey felt sorry for her boyfriend so... "What ? On the phone ? I guess we could try it." Cody had that cute blush on his cheecks as he went along with Bailey's idea.  
"So what are you wearing ?"

Woody could not believe his eyes. Cody and Bailey were having phonesex?! Cody's hand even slipped into his pants. Woody knew that this was the time to strike.  
He quickly texted Moseby.

Cody : "Yes im feeling very good , and you ?" Then the mood shifted. "Bailey ? What ? Ah man i hate that Moseby ! Okay i'll call you later. Love You."

Cody threw his phone on his bed, how did Moseby knew Bailey wass calling him?  
Woody watched his phone as he got a text from Moseby : 'found Bailey hiding during her break, putted her back to work, have fun.'  
With a smile on his face , he went to Cody's room , but first he looked into Marcus his DVD collection.

Cody was stil massaging his crotch since his girl wouldn't be sleeping over, until he heard a knock on his door.

Woody : "Cody ? you home?"

Cody in a panic, tried to hide his erection as he moved towards the door.

Cody : "Woody not a good moment!"

Woody : "Yeah i saw Moseby going against Bailey, so i thought to keep you company. I even got a movie from Marcus his room."

Cody : "well... fine i gues." Cody was getting soft now anyway, so he allowed Woody in.

Woody went straight to the Tv and putted the disc inside. "Your gonna love this one Cody."  
Both him and Cody placed themselfs on the bed since there was just one chair.  
But Cody dindt believe what he saw. "Woody ! Thats porn ! You took a wrong DVD !"

Woody : "Oops." Woody tried to act like it wass a wrong dvd.

Cody : "Oops ?! whats that of an excuse ? Turn it off !"

Woody : "Oh come on. Look at those girls playing topless-beach-volleyball. Wow look at those things."

Cody went silent , but as he started to look at the movie , he could feel his member started to rise again.

Woody : "Man just look at those hot girls. So wet and hot." Woody wass now obviously trying to make the blond horny.

cody : "woody please dont." cody was getting horny from seeing it and every time he tried to ignore the screen, then Woody would say what happend on it.

Woody : "well Cody i dont know about you but..." Woody unzipped his pants and revealed his hardend member as he stroke it.

Cody : "Woody ! What are you doing ?" Clearly in chock off what his friend wass doing, right infront of him.

Woody : "What does it lookk like im doing ? Arent you the smart one ?"

Cody : "Cant you do that in the bathroom or something ?"

Woody : "Why ? Are you gay?"

Cody : "No!"

Woody : "Well then ! i see hot girls on the screen, im only doing what every guy would do you know."

Cody : "But... Well guess cant argue with that." As cody saw Woody jerking himself of, he really wanted to jerk off himself.

Woody : "Cody , if you want... you can join in. I wont look , if that makes you feel better."

Cody : "No !"

But as the movie went on and on, and Woody was only seconds from cumming himself. Cody lowerd his pants and started to catch up with Woody.

Woody : "There was that so hard?"

Cody : "Shhh , how long do you have ..."

Woody : "Only a few seconds."

Cody : "Oh man and the movie is almost over."

Woody took his chance , Cody was horny enough to let him now. He took a hold of Cody's member and helped him jerk off.

Cody : "Woody ! What are you ... Ahhh" Cody fell back on his bed as a full shot of cume came out of his member right on Woody's hands and face.  
Since Cody had bin jerking off before Woody came in, its obvious that he came mutch quicker then usually. "Woody ? I dindt made a mess on you did i ?"

Woody licked his fingers which were loaded with Cody's warm stuff, and then used them to take the rest of his face. 'Marcus was right! Cody is Delicious!'  
Cody lifted his head back up from the bed, just in time for Woody to lick the last piece of cum before Cody would see it.

Cody : "Euhm ... thanks i guess, euhm could we pretend this never happend?"

Woody : "If it helps you sleep tonight, but it was clear you needed this Cody."

Cody : "I guess, so you want me to..."

Woody : "Look Babe, i know you look at my body and you just think mancandy, but i gotta get back to my room. You just do my homework for a week and we are even. Bye Codes."

Cody : "Not funny Woody !"

With Cody's room behind him , he rushed to his room to finish the jerking off he was doing in there. He dindt really wanted to get a blowjob himself.  
Just the taste of Cody's cum and he still had that taste in his mouth. Thinking of cody , while having his taste in his mouth ? Sounds like a great insentive.

But wen he told it to Marcus the next day , he got a slap on the head for being so stupid to reject a blowjob from Cody.  
Woody felt stupid now to, but he still had Zack to look forward to.  
Marcus would never reject Cody like that, maybe Woody is not that mutch into guys after all.  
But Marcus his plan to get Cody in his bed would begin tonight. Tonight he would make the blond his.


	5. Go Marcus!

Chapter 5 : Go Marcus!

* * *

Finally! Tonight wass Marcus his night.  
Cody and Bailey would have there 'romantic evening' together.  
Marcus made sure that Moseby would keep Bailey at work all night, while he would try his luck with Cody.

Marcus filled a small bag with some packages and he went to Cody for what he hoped would be the night of his life.  
Not knowing how he would find Cody, he knocked on the door for several times.

Cody : "Its open."

Marcus heard sadness in Cody's voice, obviously Cody must have just gotten the news, that his girl had to work AGAIN.

Marcus : "Hey Codes, i saw Bailey working at the lounge, so i wanned to cheer you up."

Cody ; "Then get my girlfriend here! ... I'm sorry, i just looked forward for this night for sooo long."

Marcus saw that Cody had transformed his own desk into a little table for 2.

Marcus : "Well i got you some food." Marcus grabbed the packages with food out of the bag. "Its probably not as good as yours but... Well just try."

Cody grabbed a small box, as he opend it he saw beautiful strawberry's with a chocolatedip. "Wow looks great Marcus."  
Marcus wass happy to see Cody with a smile on his face, in order for this to work, he had to make Cody forgett about Bailey tonight.

Cody took a bite of the fruit, maybe because he wass sad, but he failed to realise that everything Marcus had brought were aphrodisiacs.  
Cody ate many of the fruits and shellfish. But after a few minutes, the sadness came back. He putted the boxes on the floor and just sat on the bed with his head down.

Cody : "I cant take this any longer Marcus, i know that she has to work. But i have needs to you know?"

Marcus : "Sure you do." Marcus said with his compassionate voice and sat next to Cody.

Cody : "Well maybe i should just be lucky that i have a girl like Bailey."

Marcus : "Why ?! You are just as good as her."

Cody : "Am not."

Marcus : "Yes you are, your smart, funny and super hot. You are nothing less then her!"

Cody lifted his head with widend eyes, looking straight towards Marcus. "You just said im hot ?"

Marcus : "No."

Cody : "Yes you did, i heard it very clear."

Marcus : 'By the looks on his face... I think the fruit starts to work.' Marcus moved closer towards Cody with his 'shy' smile. "Fine, i think your really hot."

Marcus pushed his lips forward towards Cody, risking mutch, but it will show to be worth it. When mearly inches of space seperate both guy's lips, Marcus gave it one last push.  
"I find you not just really hot, but also adorable."

Cody's eyes looked straight into Marcus his eyes, as if like inchanted, Cody gave in to Marcus his approching lips. As he could feel Marcus his tongue entering his mouth, he dindt put up even a fight. He enjoyed to have his friends tongue ravishing his mouth. Almost as if a great fire in Cody's body got fired up hotter and hotter.

Marcus moved swiftly, he laiyed Cody down on his bed. He knew Cody had sometimes problems getting aroused. But Marcus dreamed of this moment for long and knew exactly what to do with this cute teen.  
Cody felt a pair of strong hands underneath his clothes, carressing his thighs and stomach. they even cupped him and for a while he could feel Marcus trying to pinch Cody's niples.  
Marcus covert them both up underneath the sheets of Cody's bed.  
Marcus carefully started to remove both of there clothes and crawled up very thightly against cody.

Cody : "Marcus ? Im not sure..."

Marcus : "Shhhh, Cody i wont hurt you... I like you to mutch for that. Maybe i can 'losen' you up."

Cody : "What do you mean?"

Marcus lifted Cody's leg and went underneath the sheets of the bed, Cody felled as if on fire, when he feld Marcus his tongue, making his entrance very wet.  
Feeling his lover's ever hotten growing body, Marcus wettend one of his fingers, before he entert Cody.

Cody : "Marcus, that your...?"

Marcus : "Finger...? Yep. Dont feel bad, my thing will come soon enough Codes."

Cody wanted to object to that last remark, but as Marcus enterd Cody with his finger, nothing but delicious moans managed to come out of his mouth instead of complaints.  
As Marcus wettend a second finger, he resurfaced from beneath the sheets. Now they were very tightly pressed to one another, Cody's slender neck wass now free from the locks of hair.  
Marcus never forgot how sensitive Cody's neck and ears were.

Cody : "Marcus? when comes the second one?"

Marcus : "Oh sorry Codes, coming right up." Marcus now forced his second finger in, really losening up his blond lover.

Cody : "Mmmm ... more..."

Marcus : "Want more?" Marcus whisperd closely to the blonds now red growing ear.

Cody : "Yes..."

Marcus knew Cody wass extremely horny, but to make it complete... he needed to push Cody's last button.  
So Marcus plced his lips behind Cody's ear, sucking it really hard.

Cody : "Marcus! ... please stop... im gonna..."

Marcus came to an abrupt halt, he quickly placed his hand on Cody's member feeling it throb intensively and releasing Cody's hot cum.

Marcus : "You look so cute when you cum Codes."

Cody : "Marcus ...? Go on.."

Marcus sucked the fingers who were covert up with the white sticky stuff and leaning to his lovers ears. "I never said i wass gonna stop Sweety."  
Having said that, Marcus took his other fingers out of Cody's entrance, having losen it up. Now Cody wass ready for the big stuff.  
Marcus rubbed his body tightly against Cody's back, making his member rub against Cody entrance.

Cody : "Ahhh Marcus... Dont tease."

After taking some lube from his bag, Marcus his member was ready for the action.

Cody : "Marcus...?"

Marcus : "Yeah?"

Cody : "I like you... alotte.."

Marcus : "Me to Codes."

Marcus dindt realise it directly, but did Cody just confessed sort of his feelings for him?  
He dindt really thought about it now, now it wass time to make Cody his.

It felled so wet when Marcus entered Cody with the tip of his member. Very soft and losent up, atleast for a virgin.  
As Marcus moved in further, Cody's body began to move about, the slender fysiek of the blond wassent used being entered like this.  
And the further Marcus went in, the tighter it became.

Cody : "Marcus... please it really hurts now, like its gonna rip me apart."

Marcus : "shhh , dont worry sweety, its gonna feel real good soon. Trust me."

Cody nodded, showing his confedence in Marcus.  
Now Marcus went in fully, stretching Cody to his limits, but now Marcus his thick dark member had fully enterd Cody.  
If now he could fill Cody up with his stuff, then this would be the night of his life.

Marcus : "Hang on sweety, this may hurt."

Marcus started to move inside Cody, exiting and re-entering him with a fast past.  
As the blond felt to be ripped apart, his moaning made Marcus only go faster.  
The only way to make the pain go away, would be to let his dark lover cum inside of him.

Cody : "Marcus... Please cum quickly... this really hurts!"

Marcus smiled when he heard Cody almost beg for his liquid. He enjoyed it even more now.

Marcus : "What do you want from me sweety ?"

Cody : "I want you to cum in me! Please!"

Marcus : "Ohhh Cody! I Lov...!"

Marcus came inside of Cody, making the blond push his entire body on Marcus.  
Cody got his wish, he wass filled up with Marcus his thick cum.  
Marcus, now out of breath, grabbed a hold of Cody, really pushing him tightly against his exhausted body.  
Cody dindt hear what Marcus almost said, did he wanted to say that he loved Cody ?!

Marcus : 'well there was time tio find that out later, for now...' "You were great Cody."

Cody smiled at Marcus. "You werent so bad yourself."

Marcus : "You do realise that ive just taken you?"

Cody : "Yeah, listen i like you to Marcus...but."

Marcus : "I know. You love Bailey, i understand."

Cody : "Thanks. Your Super."

Marcus : "I can life with her being your girl, but after this your my guy in my eyes."

Cody : "Thaha guess thats fine."

Marcus : "Can i stay over the rest of the night?"

Cody leaned in for a soft kiss on Marcus his lips. "What do you think silly?"

Cody laid himself in Marcus his arms, both guys fell a sleep together. Marcus never felled this satisfied, but above all, he had never bin this happy.


	6. The Big Plan

Chapter 6 : The Big Plan

* * *

Tonight was the night of The Big Plan.  
All 3 guys came together to prepare in Moseby's office.  
There was a big party in the lounge. Both Zack and Maya would be there.  
But thanks to Moseby Maya would be working that night.  
Knowing that Zack would be there alone , he would probably start to party and drink while Maya is bussy working.

Woody and Marcus were heading towards the room Moseby had left available, waiting for Moseby to bring zack.  
As for Moseby , he headed straight towards the lounge.  
When he enterd the lounge , the party had already started a half houre ago.  
And there was Zack at the counter ordering drinks for himself.

Moseby : "Well well well , Zack without Maya ?"

Zack : "Well well well , Moseby without haire ? Get lost im not in the mood for you. Because of you my girl has to work tonight."

Moseby : "Thats the difference between class and work. At work you MUST do what i say."

Zack : "Yeah yeah. Go away, your head is making the lights shine in my eyes." He said smiling while lifting a cocktail to his lips.

Moseby : "Fine i'll go , have fun."

Zack : "Yeah right." Zack sighed as he lifted the drink to his lips.

Moseby went to the other side of the room , making sure he would be able to observe Zack.  
As the houres moved on, Zack kept drinking and even flirted with some girls , but when he tried to kiss them , they left.  
Because he wass clearly started to get drunk. As the party came closer to midnight, it happend.

Bailey : "Mister Moseby ! Come quickly !"

Moseby went towards Bailey, who wass working as a waitress at the party and saw a drunk Zack on the floor trying to get up.

Moseby : "Good work Bailey. I'll bring him to his room." Moseby placed Zacks arm around his neck and lifted him up. "You keep watch here Bailey."

Bailey : "Yes Sire , Mister Moseby."

With a develish smile he left the party with Zack on his arm.

Zack : "Mmmmoseby ? Where's my drink ?"

Moseby : "Oh shut up Zack. Your drunk! You made a fool of yourself in the lounge."

Zack : "Like thats never happend be..."

Moseby : "Yes unfortunatly im responsible here. Come on , i'm taking you to your room."

But they went down into the ship to an empty room.  
Luckely for Moseby , Zack dindt even notice that its wasnt his room when they entered it.

Moseby laid him on the bed of the empty room.

Moseby : "There , now sleep and tomorow you may clean up the party as punichment."

Zack : "Yeah yeah, get out." Zack fell on the pillow and quickly passed out.

The guys waited a few houres , they wanted Zack to be a little sobert up before they would make there fantasy's come true.  
After 3 houres they went for it. Both Woody and Moseby dressed themself fully in black clothes and black skimasks.

Both went into the dark room. Moseby took out some of the lights so that only 1 would work and shine right on the bed, but kept the rest of the room dark.  
Zack woke up from the light and sat up on the bed , but his eyes were still shut because of the light shining on him.  
This gave the guys enough time , Woody holded Zacks feet and Moseby crawled behind Zack and placed his arms around his waist.  
This way he could pull Zack close to him, making movement almost impossible. In a way Zack sat on Moseby's lap.

Zack : "What the hell ! Who the fuck are you guys ?!"

Moseby : "Shut up blondy! You alone ?"

Zack : "Fuck you !"

Moseby looked at Woody, like his partner in crime. "Check the bathroom , i have him clear"

Woody released Zacks feet and checked the bathroom. Ofcourse it was empty , but they had to play this act well to prevent Zack from finding out who they were.

Woody : "Clear."

Moseby : "So blondy got a name ?"

Zack : "None of your bussines."

Moseby : "Wow we have a feisty one here. Lets do something about that." Moseby wrapped his left arm around Zacks waist and hands, now he could move his free hand to Zacks crotch.

Zack : "What do you think your doing ?!"

Moseby : "What do you think we want kid? Go on, guess."

zack : "Ohhhh no." Zack realised that these guys wanted to sleep with him. "let me go you piece of..."

Moseby placed a gun against Zacks cheeck.

Zack : "You have a gun ?"

Moseby : "Yeah , that fat secuirity guard dindt seem to need it so.. We borrowed it for a night. So what did wanne say?"

Eventhow Zack was tuffer now then when he was a kid, basiccaly he wass stil the same. A big mouth but when face to face with something like a gun, he chickent out.

zack : "Guys look, cant we work something out? Just let me go and i wont turn you in."

Moseby : "Let me think about that." Moseby pinched in to Zacks crotch.

Zack : "Auwww!"

Moseby : "I think we are gonna pass, but you know what, we like you. Maybe we can work something out. But my friend wants something to drink."

Zack : "Theres plenty of beer in the fridge , help yourself."

Moseby placed his hand under zacks chin and turned Zacks ear towards his lips. "Oh i intend to help myself and thats not the kind of drink he wants."

As Zacks head was now forcefully resting in Moseby's hand, Moseby signaled Woody to act.  
Woody came out from the shadows and placed himself before Zacks crotch.

Woody : 'Now its mine!' Woody pulled Zacks pants and shoes on the ground and grabbed on to his shorts.

Moseby : "Looks like he's really thursty blondy."

Woody couldn't believe it. When he dropped Zacks shorts on the floor, he could see Zack member even bigger then last time.  
Even Moseby was impressed. "Wow blondy , you actually like being treated like this? You little perv!"

Zack : "Shut up ! I'm not excited , thats because of those drinks i had."

Moseby : "Sure it is."

Woody wettend his lips, he rememberd how good it was last time , this time he would get Zacks cum for sure.  
He quickly pushed Zacks member inside his mouth. Almost creating a huge vacuam effect. Making Zack moan heavely.

Moseby : "Dont enjoy it to mutch blondy , just give him his drink." Moseby placed a hand under Zacks shirt, he rememberd what Marcus said before and pinched Zacks nipple.

Zack : "Noooo ...!" Zack screamed the whole room together as he shot a huge load of cum in Woody's mouth.

Moseby : "Wow where do you get that amount ?"

Zack : "Marcus ! Its you isnt it ?! You basterd ! Only you know that im sensitive there !" Zack knew that only Marcus could be under that mask, only he wanted to do this kind of stuff.

Moseby : "Really ? Is that your special place ? How cute."

zack : "Stop it Marcus! I'm gonna fucking kill you !"

Moseby got a ferm hold on Zack's chin , pushing his mouth shut. "Listen blondy , 1st i would be a good boy if i were you and nr 2 you think im that friend of yours ?  
If your friends treat you like this then wauw. But dont worry , you want your friend ? Fine !" Moseby signaled Woody. "Go get him!" Woody got up and went to the door, while still licking his lips free from Zacks cum. as he leaved the room, he found Marcus waiting outside.  
with a happy look on his face, it wass obvious what Woody had just experienced.

Marcus : "And Woody how did it taste ?"

Woody : "Awesome! Even better then Cody's."

Marcus : "Yeah but Cody's mutch cuter when he cumes."

Woody : "Yeah , well its showtime. Be confincing in there"

Woody grabbed Marcus his arm and threw him in the room.

Marcus : "Auch! Hey watch the clothes you ass !"

Moseby : "Well theres your little friend now."

zack : "Marcus ? Your not with these creeps ?!"

Marcus : "Zack ?! Whats all this ? And where are your pants ?"

Moseby : "Dont worry about that , he wont need them. So looks like blondy does have a name. Okay Zacky heres the thing. This is your gay buddy's lucky day."

Marcus : "Wow ! Im bi ! Big difference ! Oh no , you guys arent gaybashers right ? Cause im into girls to and ..."

Moseby : "Shut up ! We just want you two to have some fun. Thats all. Hey dark meat you a virgin ?"

Marcus : "The meat has a name ! And no im not."

Moseby : "With guys i mean."

Marcus : "Well no..." Having said that, Woody grabbed hold of Marcus and laid him on the floor.

Moseby : "Well then great news ! Studboy Zack here is gonna fuck you and take care of that situation."

Both guys : "No way !"

But with Moseby pulling the gun to Zacks face, Zack changed his mind. "Okay fine"

Marcus : "Well not me! zack told me he would rather die then fuck a guy. Right Zack ?"

Zack : "Thehe i never said that." Smiling at the masked guy. "Marcus just shut up."

Marcus : "But you said..."

Zack : "Forget what i said dude, everybody does that! He has a gun almost in my nose here !"

Marcus : "So you wanne fuck me ?"

Zack : "No ! But i dont really have a better option here."

Moseby : "Give the blond a medal, now do it blondy!" Moseby pushed Zack of the bed, infront of Marcus his legs.

Moseby : "Go on do it, and dont try anything funny blondy, my gun is firmly aimed towards you here. Now strip the guy from his pants."

Zack unzipped Marcus from his pants and shorts. Leaving Marcus with a nice boner.

Moseby : "Nice, oh zacky ? Why dont you get comfi overthere and take your shirt of ... You know what loose it all."

With shacking hands he removed his shirt. "Im gonna fucking kill those guys!"

Moseby : "What wass that ?!"

Zack : "Im gonna fuck this guy ?"

Moseby : "Theres a good boy."

Zack took a hold of Marcus his legs and widend them. As he lifted them up , revealing Marcus his entrance, Zack turned to Moseby. "Okay give me the lube."

Moseby : "Thaha lube ?! This is hardcore blondy, take him dry, it will toughen him up."

Marcus : 'Thank you Moseby ! rough Zack-Sex ?! Bring it on'

Marcus looked towards Zack with 'sad' eyes, but then closed them as a sign that it he could do it.  
Zack positioned his member infront of Marcus his entrance and slowly pushed the tip in.  
Moseby got behind Zack, grabbing a hold of his hips. "I said hardcore blondy!"  
Moseby pushed Zack onto Marcus , therefore fully pushing Zack's huge booner inside of Marcus.

Marcus : "Ahhhhhhhh Zack take it out! Now!"

Zack wanted to take it out, but then Moseby grabbed a hold of Zack. "Take it out and i'll fuck you instead blondy!"

Zack : "I'm sorry dude" Zack started to move his member inside of Marcus. Re-entering him every minute. After the first pain Marcus sreams lowerd down.  
Now it just feld good. And since Marcus had never bin taken before, he was really tight, so even Zack kinda enjoyed it to.

Zack : "Marcus... This is my last spurt dude. Im gonna..."

Marcus cryed and pulled his face and body mega tight as Zack came into his friends virgin hole.

Zack fell on the floor next to Marcus "I'm sorry dude."

Marcus : "Its Okay, i know you dindt have a choice." Suddenly they heard klapping in the room.

Moseby : "Bravo , really good. I enjoyed it."

Zack : "Okay , we played your sick little game ! Now let us go."

Moseby : "Still that loud mouth of yours. Cant you be like your buddy there ? So quiet."

Zack : "No !"

Moseby : "Fine then, you can stay right here." Moseby signaled Zack to move to the corner of the room with his gun, While draging Marcus outside.

Zack : "Marcus! where are you taking him you basterd ?!"

Moseby closed the door and gave Marcus a moment to put on a bathrobe, since his clothes were in there.

Moseby : "so ? Did you like it."

Marcus : "1 word : SmokingHot !"

Woody : "thats 2 w... ah never mind."

Marcus : "Thanks guys, i just got taken by the hottest straight guy on the ship and he even thinks i dindt want it."

Woody : "So thats it right ? Everybody got what he wanted."

Marcus : "Wow wait. what about Mister Moseby ? Dindt you wanne punish Zack for al those years of torture ?"

Moseby : "Well it was fun to see him fuck a guy, and we know he hates that. But i dont feel like i really pushed his buttons. But what else to do ?"

Marcus : "Well he hates to take a guy, maybe he hates it even more to BE taken by a guy?"

Moseby : "Me fucking Zack ? I dont know , i dreamed of strangling the nucens not fucking him to death. Allthough it has bin a LONG time since i have had..."

Marcus : "Then do that. believe me its great with him, you will finally be getting some since years and you can really hurt him with that."

Moseby : "Well when i think about it that would be a perfect revenge, with some extra benefits."

Marcus : "Just have fun Moseby. Come on Woody lets go."

Marcus grabbed Woody and went upstairs to there rooms.

Woody : "But i wanne see it."

Marcus : "Just let them and by the way, why the hell did throw me so hard on the ground ?!"

Woody : "Well we said we wanted it as real as possible."

Marcus : "Yeah those blue spots on my body are very real!"


	7. Moseby's Revenge !

Chapter 7 : Moseby's Revenge ?!

* * *

Moseby : 'Maybe i should give it a shot, showing Zack a lesson in obedience. And i guess i would lie if i would say that his little show dindt turn me on a little.'  
Moseby entered the dark room, only to find Zack hiding behind the door in an ambush. But as he launched his attack, Moseby quickly overpowerd him and with one firm slap on the face Zack fell on the floor. Zack painfully tried to lift himself up and turned towards his tormentor.

Zack : "Where is Marcus ?!"

Moseby : "He's fine Blondy, my partner is bringing him to his room." Moseby walked towards the bathroom and grabbed a bathrobe from the hook on the door.  
He then threw it to the now naked 17 year old teenager on the floor. "Here against the cold."

Zack : "Just give me my clothes !"

Moseby : "Nope, this is more fun to see, you look so vulnerable like that."

Zack angerly looked away and putted on the robe. Moseby now started to like Marcus his idea. He hadnt had sex in a long time, and Zack did look a little cute like that.  
Zack tied the robe closed.

Moseby : "Hey ! I said put it on, not close it ! Open it again !"

Zack : "No ! Ive done enough already, just shoot me then !" Zack was totally trying to bluf himself out of this, and with Moseby getting horny and alone it could work.

Moseby got frustrated, he wanted to see Zack's body one more time. "Open it !" but Zack simply ignored him. Moseby grabbed Zack and putted him back on his feet.  
He quickly went for the rope that held the bathrobe closed trying to re-reveal Zacks body. But now Zack took adventage and punched Moseby in his stomach, making Moseby flinch.

Zack : "Time for some revealing!" Zack grabbed the skimask on Moseby's head, ripping it off. Zack couldn't believe his eyes. "Mr Moseby ?! You ?!"

Moseby's cover wass now gone, yet oddly he dindt care, he even seemd happy about it. Now Zack knew who had made a fool of him.

Moseby : "Yep me. Surprised?"

Zack : "You ! You ! You ! How could you do this to me !"

Moseby : "Payback for al those years you made a fool of me Zack ! Now you got a taste of it to."

Zack : "Wow ? You did this because of my jokes ? you let me rape a guy, because you have no sense of humor ? Really ?!"

Moseby : "Not just because of that. But because of everything !"

Zack : "But why Marcus ?"

Moseby : "Euhm... Oh because he helped you some times with those 'pranks' of yours. when you share the crime, you share the time. Finally Zack Martin is getting what he deserves."

Zack : "Wow ! You know i would probably respect you more as a boss, if you had the guts to stand up to me !"

Moseby : "I did that many times, since that failed, i did this. So you can now go to your room... After you said that your sorry."

Zack : "What ?! I'm not gonna say sorry to you !" Now that Zack knew it wass Moseby, he got his machotemper back, even moving closer to Moseby to push him away from the door.  
"I'm not apologizing to you ! Never ! Im not scared of you, never wass and shall never be."

Realising that Moseby made him fuck Marcus, zack slapped him in the face with a hard fist.  
Moseby could feel the pain on his cheecks, now its war ! Moseby slapped Zack back, once again the force of the slap almost made him fall over. "How can that be?"

Moseby : "Training Zack and lots of it." Moseby lifted his shirt and revealed a rockhard sixpack and muscled arms. "I knew these baby's would come in handy on the day i would get back at you."

zack wass really surprised, Moseby had a sixpack and a real hot one come to think of it. A nice black sixpack and now even clearly showing a hardend shape in Moseby's shorts.

Moseby : "Not so tuff now, are you Zack ?!" Zack just stood there , as if almost in a trance-like-state. "Hey ! Zack ! Come on try again, give me your best shot."

As by a reflex, Zack moved his arms over Moseby neck and pushed his lips against Moseby's lips. Instead of slapping Moseby, he kissed him ?  
Moseby, not sure of what Zack was doing, alowed the kiss. He could hardly believe it, he wass kissing the hottest teen on the ship.  
He could feel Zack's warm lips, it reflected a nice hot glow. As Moseby started to join this kiss actively, Zack pushed Moseby away and slapped him.

Moseby : "Zack whats up with you ?! And Auuuwwww !"

Zack : "Hey ! Look Moseby, this is my field of experties not yours. So i'm in charge and i say that your not allowed to kiss me back !"

Moseby : "Okay! First of all i dindt ask for you to kiss me!"

Zack : "Like you hated it that mutch."

Moseby : "Doesnt matter, and secondly, why cant i ?"

Zack : "I dont do gay stuff okay ?! You want to do kissy kissy with me ? Then you play by my rules. I'm always in control when i kiss a girl."

Moseby : "I'm no girl Zack!"

Zack : "Yes you are ! There must be a girl type guy and im to tuff to be that."

Moseby : "I think my body is mutch more manly then yours !"

Zack : "Yes but not the inside!"

Moseby : "Oh yeah ?!"

Moseby grabbed a hold on Zack and leaned closer to his lips.

Zack : "Dont you dare !"

Moseby just smiled at Zack. "Try to stop me Girly Boy!"

Moseby pushed his dark lips on the teenager's lips. He grabbed a hold of Zack's waist and pushed him tightly against his body.  
Moseby now pushed his tongue between Zack's lips, but Zack's teeth were close together, blocking Moseby's aggressieve tongue from enetering Zack's mouth.  
Moseby looked straight in Zack's eyes, although Zack avoided them, which wass difficult as if Moseby's eyes demanded to be looked at.  
Zack's worst fear happend, here was a guy who could master him.  
As Moseby carresed Zack's soft waist, he became hard below, but his strenght was faiding.  
Zack started to loose himself in Moseby's embrace, by letting his guard down, he stopped putting pressure on his teeth. Now Moseby's large tongue found a smal opening and pushed forward.  
Now Zack's head felled back, as Moseby ravedged the teens mouth. Naturally Zack dindt give up so quickly.

As Moseby started to enjoy himself, he finally got a hold of Zack's tongue.  
Eventhow both men were now in a hot french kiss, Zack knew that in this position Moseby had the control, and he dindt want to be the girl! Zack started to loosen up from the aggressive tongue and started to press his teeth back together. Moseby saw that in Zack's eyes and pulled his tongue back out of Zacks mouth.  
Both men tried to catche their breath after the passioned kiss.

Moseby : "Why...Pull back ?"

Zack : "Told you Moseby... I dont follow orders, i give them."

Moseby : "Oh really?" Moseby stepped closer to the cocky teen. "You sure of that? I think you liked it. You know..." Moseby again embraced Zack's waist. "...being treated like girl that is"

Zack : "I dont!"

Moseby : "Yes you do. Your always in control Zack" Moseby came to close for comfort and leaned his lips towards Zacks. "You like to be treated like this for once."

Zack : "I dont..."

Their lips where just a hair seperated from eachother, but Zack's lips started to stretch towards Moseby's, yet Moseby kept the distance.

Moseby : "You see, you like it so mutch that you even beg for it. Your cute Zack, i mean it."

zack : "I'm not..."

Moseby : "You want it ?"

Zack : "No..."

Moseby : "Just admit it and i'll alow you to kiss me."

zack : "Never...I dont want to."

Moseby : "Liar." Moseby kissed Zack again for a fast but passioned kiss, just enough for Zack to want more. "And now ?"

Zack looked spaced out, more light-headed then usual.

Moseby : "More Zack ?"

Zack : "Yes!" Zack again wrapped his arms around Moseby's neck and pushed their lips together, even enetering Moseby's mouth. With both of them actively kissing eachother, moaning from both guys filled the room. Moseby now lusted for more, he moved his hands underneath the robe and cupped Zack.

Zack : "Ahhhh.. Moseby dont."

Moseby turned Zack around and now he stood behind Zack, still pushing his body closely against his. He now placed his lips on Zack neck, while still cupping Zack.

Moseby : "Dont what Zack ?"

Zack : "Dont..."

Moseby kissed Zack's neck upwards to his ears. "Just give in Zack, im in control here and you like it, dont deny it. This time your not in, but under control. My control." Zack dindt say a word, he could hardly catch his breath from the intensive heat al over his body. "Maya is your girl, but now your my girly Zack. Your mine!"

Moseby took off Zack's robe and laid him down on the bed. Positioning himself between Zack's legs, Moseby starts to strip off and stroked himself to his full size.  
Now Zack regained his consciensnes and as soon as he feels Moseby's hands on his legs ready to lift them up for easy entrance, he pushes his legs down. "No!"

Moseby : "what no ?! Come on Zack, you want it as bad as me."

Zack : "I ! Dont ! Get ! Fucked ! Moseby !" Zack was serieusly pissed of at Moseby, talk about pulling down the mood.

Moseby : "Oh please, youve done nothing but moan and scream like a horny chick and now you say you dont want to ?!"

Zack : "Im not a chick Moseby ! Chicks get fucked, i dont get fucked like a chick. I do chicks, not the other way."

Moseby : 'Time for a different strategy, im to close now.' Moseby leaned over Zacks body, coming closer to Zack's angry face. "Oh Zack..." placing a kiss on Zacks lips.  
"I wont tell anybody."

Zack's face went from mad to confused "Huh ? what do you mean ?"

Moseby : "Look i get it, your the big tuff guy, if people knew you were taken by a guy, you think you would lose your status right ?"

Moseby nailed it. "Your gonna tell, you would be stupid if you dindt, perfect way to finish your big revenge action right ?"

Moseby : "I dont care anymore about revenge. I got something mutch better."

Zack : "What ?"

Moseby : "You Zacky."

Zack had his tuff guy smile again. "Your so gay Moseby."

Moseby : "I dont care, i hated you so mutch and now i think im reeeeeally starting to like you."

Zack's stomach started to rumble. "Moseby dont talk to me like that, makes me..."

Moseby : "Blush?" which it did.

Zack : "I wass gonna say sick."

Moseby : "So ? You gonna let me make you mine ?"

Zack said nothing , yet he did started to relax his legs. Now Moseby could lift them up and again position himself. "Your gonna love it Zacky"  
Moseby plced his tip at Zack's entrance. "Wait!"

Moseby : "Really Zack? Now what?"

Zack got up and placed his hands on Moseby's muscled sholders and looked down at Moseby's large dark member.

Zack : "Wow, Moseby your bigger then i thought."

Moseby : "Your gonna feel just how big, lay yourself back zacky."

Zack's eyes were so locked on that huge member, he started to lean towards it and licked the tip.

Moseby : "Ohhh Zack, your that hungry ?"

Zack : "Am not! Just wanted to try it."

Moseby : "Well try it fully." Moseby pushed his member fully inside Zack's mouth. "Suck it Zacky, and use your tongue."

Zack obeyed and sucked Moseby off, Moseby again couldn't believe his eyes, zack wass sucking him!  
'Man! those lips are so soft, its to good.'

Moseby : "Key sweety, time for the real job!"

Moseby took his member out off Zack's mouth and kissed his lover's lips softly as he laid him down.

Zack : "Think you can handle me Moseby ?!"

Moseby : "Im as ready as can be." Moseby entert zack with 1/3 of his member. As the blond teenager moaned across the room, Moseby went in as deep as he could.

Zack : "More..."

As he got fully inside of Zack, tears ran over Zack's cheecks.

Moseby : "Did it hurt?"

Zack wiped away his tears and looked at the man who had taken his male verginnity. "You wish! I can handle you MOseby."

Moseby : "Thaha really tuff Zack, lets see how tuff." Moseby lifted Zack up in the air, forcing Zack to litterely ride his rockhard member.

Zack : "Oh god ! This is ... So ... Great ! Faster !"

Moseby : "Yes Sire." Moseby pushed Zack against the wall, alowing Moseby to push in further and mutch faster in and out of Zack.

Zack's face turned fully red of the force which penetrated his body. "Zack!" Moseby couldn't hold this out for long. "You look so damm... Hot! Zack !"

A full scream filled the emptynice of the room and even into the hallway, Zack's body reacted fiercly at the cum of Moseby just released inside him.

Zack needed to catch his breath, as his heartbeat slowed down. "Moseby ? I feel weird."

Moseby : "Welll... Your not used to this kind of sex Zack, its normal."

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around Moseby and gently forced him on the bed, placing Moseby on top of him. "I liked it."

Moseby : "Really? told ya. You were great to Zack and so tight..."

Zack : "Dont say that."

Moseby : "But its true, you were really tight, thats a complement you know."

Zack : "Well with some more exercise we can solve that problem." Saying that with a combi of a wink, Moseby knew what Zack meaned.

Moseby : "Round 2 Zack."

Zack : "Yes and now its my turn to be on top."

Moseby : "Never gonna happen."

Both men stayed together the entire night, by day they were both exhausted. Yet the morning found zack in Moseby's arms.  
This wass so not the way Moseby had thought what would happen. He got mutch more then he wanted.  
He wanted revenge on Zack, instead he got... well Zack.  
zack wass now his lover for ever.


	8. Aftermath

Chapter 8 : Aftermath

* * *

The next morning everything went back to normal, Zack wass working behind the counter, he walked a little weird (Duh!), but next to that nothing new.  
The 3 men came together on deck, they coudn't believe what they had succeded in.

Woody : "I still cant believe it."

Marcus : "So Woody ? You ..."

Woody : "Nope im apparently not gay, but it wass fun to do thow. but i think im starting to like Bailey."

Marcus : "Dude. Not cool, She is, like taken."

Woody : "So?"

Bailey : "Hey guys."

Marcus : "Bailey, hi. Why arent you with Cody?"

Bailey : "We had a little fight, i'm thinking of breaking up with him."

Marcus : "What ? Why ?!"

Bailey : "Dont laugh, but i think hes gay."

Woody : "What makes you think that ?"

Bailey : "Last night we planned to sleep together, he wanted me to bring and use a vibrator."

Marcus : "So? Whats wrong with that?"

Bailey : "He wanted me to use it on him ! I think its better like this. Bye guys."

Marcus : "Poor Cody, maybe i should see if he..."

Woody : "...Wants a date ?"

Marcus : "No, to see if he needs help... Okay yeah." With that said Marcus ran to Cody's room to ask him out on a date.

Woody : "Well Mister Moseby... If you dont mind im gonna see if Bailey wants a date to. Bye."

Moseby wass stil spacing out, having great flashbacks of last night. "Huh ? What ?"

As Zack watched his girlfriend walk by, he dindt close the smoothieblender, not 5 seconds later the entire counter is covert with blended fruit.  
Zack quickly tried to cover it but..."Zack!" To late, Moseby saw it and standed right behind Zack (Not to mension very close against Zack.)

Zack : "Hi Mister Moseby."

Moseby : "Dont you hi Moseby me! Look at this mess. To my office now!"

zack smiled with a grin. "Gonna 'punish' me Mister Moseby ?"

Moseby : "Yes!"

Zack walked by Moseby and winked to him, as he passed him he whisperd "Cant wait."

Moseby leaved the deck with a big smile, knowing that his office will be a big mess after Zack's 'Daily punishment'.

The End.

* * *

Now i know this story doesnt have the usuall Zack and Cody relationship.  
I made this story because these 3 guys dont have mutch story's themselfs, so now they have there first.

And yes Maya and Zack are still together, but he and Moseby are lovers.  
Bailey ends up with Woody, and Marcus with Zack.

* * *

This wass my first 'long' story, so please write some reviews :).

My next long story will be about Zack and Cody as a couple.  
But its still in progress. cause in that story i would like to use there real names.  
But since its not allowed to use actors names on this site, i'm still looking for a different way to use those names, without refering to the real life actors.  
Cause then your story can get removed from the site. But i like those names more then Zack and Cody.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed this story, untill the next one. dont forget to review :)


End file.
